Presently, mobile terminals (e.g., smart phones) become more and more popular with consumers. However, the power consumption of mobile terminals is great, thus mobile terminals need to be charged frequently.
In the present technology, a charging mode of the power adapter can be a constant current mode, a constant voltage mode, or a pulse mode. Once the charging mode of the power adapter is determined, the power adapter will charge a mobile terminal in the charging mode. Such a charging manner is not flexible, and the charging effect is not good.